Mesozoic Meltdown episode 1
Alien Parent Trap is the 50th episode in Dinosaur King, the 1st episode of Mesozoic Meltdown. Summary Before the Drakes and Taylors can even mutter a word after Rex and the Alpha Gang have left, they come right back! Rex, Laura, Rod, Dr. Cretacia and Dr. Ancient tell the surprised families that they were attacked by an unknown ship with technology much more advanced than their own, as the unknown ship had weapons. The children go up to their ship to reunite with their dinos, while the parents go to Max's house for some tea and lemonade. The D-Team find out about the new Dino Bracers and Reese decides to finish them. At the house, Gavro appears and teleports the entire house into the Time Space! He forces the Ancients to help them by scaring them with his Torvosaurus. Once they find out, the D-Team and Alpha Gang repair the Backlander and prepare to time-travel, when Dr. Z accidently sets it off and they are sent flying into the Time Space without Rod, Laura, Reese, Dr. Owen and Patrick! The ship keeps going toward the end of time until Jonathan makes it crash into the Cretacious period. The Alpha Gang swipe up their stones and Dr. Z attemps to capture the dinosaurs with Terry, but Max summons Chomp and battles Terry. An Ampelosaurus, a Pachycephalosaurus, and a Styracosaurus help Chomp defeat Terry and Ursula, Zander, and Ed are unable to bring out Spiny and Tank because of Ace and Paris surrounding them. Just then, the Cosmos Stones meteorite arrives, and the D-Team and Alpha Gang escape on the Backlander just in time. In the time-space vortex, they encounter a large, glowing phoenix-like entity they dub "the Pterosaur", and it tells them it can lead them to safety, and to their destiny . . . Battle Gavro/Torvosaurus vs. the Parents Max's, Rex's, and Zoe's parents are looking out of the house and wondering where they are, when a Torvosaurus comes up and tries to eat them. Dr. Taylor takes out his lasso/whip and prepares to fight. Then, Gavro flies in and pushes Torvosaurus's head out of the way. Spike lashes out with the lasso, but it wraps around Gavro's wrist, and he throws Spike back into the glass door (this event makes Gavro think that humans like to greet each other by fighting, which he puts to use in the next episode). Then he presents Dr. and Mrs. Ancient with an ultimatum: "You can either help us [[Spectral Space Pirates|Space Pirates]], or you can help him Torvosaurus, and all he wants is lunch." (Torvosaurus roars). Gavro/Torvosaurus win (in a manner of speaking) Alpha Gang vs. D-Team Dr. Z summons Terry, who attacks a wild Iguanodon and Saurolophus. Max summons Chomp, knocking Terry away from a herd of wild Triceratops. To retaliate, Terry hits Chomp with Volcano Burst. As he tries to use it again, a wild Ampelosaurus hits Terry from the left, sending him flying into the charging wild Pachycephalosaurus and Styracosaurus, knocking him head over heels. Chomp then uses Lightning Strike, and defeats Terry. Dr. Z orders Ursula, Zander, and Ed to summon Tank and Spiny, but they are surrounded by Ace and Paris, and don't dare to do anything. D-Team wins New Cards *Torvosaurus dinosaur card Trivia *The 4kids YouTube channel and the TCG incorrectly name this episode "Time Napped". Videos Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime